Daichi Fusuke
Daichi Fusuke ''(だいち ふすけ, Fusuke Daichi)'' is the son of two unnamed Shinigami who deposited him on Earth as a baby. Raised by a human family, Daichi later awakened his dormant shinigami powers during a Hollow attack, and later received the position of Substitute Shinigami. He is the main protagnist of Bleach: Shadowrift. Appearence Daichi is the average height for a teenage boy, with wild green hair and black, catlike eyes. His most unusual feature is the whiskerlike facial lines that appear right beneath his eyes. Daichi usuallly wears a white Japanese school shirt, with a green T-shirt underneath it. He also seems to commonly have a backpack strung about his shoulders. While a Shinigami, Daichi's clothes do not really change, except for much longer and kimono-like clothing. However, they still feature the same colorscheme. Personality Daichi is a very quiet and unremarkable figure from a distance. However, his quietness is usually do to his rather unintelligent manner. Daichi must have things explained to him a thousand times more than other people, though in rare cases he grasps concepts right away, such as when he meet the Mod-Soul Apollo, and immediatley grasped what a Mod-Soul was. Daichi also seems to be quiet do to his incredible relaxive personality, often found sleeping in class. Daichi enjoys playing video games, eating, and other such endeavors. History Plot Powers and Abilities Shinigami Powers ' Immense Spiritual Power- '''Possibly due to his heritage as the son of two Shinigami, Daichi posesses inredible spiritual power that can even block Hollows from sensing other souls (as Black Order noted when attacking him). After unlocking his shinigami powers, Daichi's ability increases, so that a violent red and yellow aura appears behind him whenever he charges his spiritual power. '''Incredible Strength- '''First demonstrated when Daichi held up a boulder in order to save Haru, Daichi possesses immense physical strength, sometimes equalling or surpassing Hollows or Arrancars. Many have commented that Daichi's strength seems "inhuman" (which, in reality, it is). Daichi is also a member of the wrestling club at school, and constantly leads their team to victory. Zanpakuto Daichi's Zanpakuto is named '''Hikamaru '(litterally Light Circle). She usually appears as a large black sword, with feather-like decorations around her base, which continue down to the hilt, which is wrapped in training bandages. White designs appear over the blade. Depending on the reiatsu Daichi pours in, the blade can cause more damage. *Shikai- Daichi begins his Shikai with the words "Show them our power, Hikamaru!". At this, the blade is surrounded by rapidly churning wind currents, increasing the blade's range and destructive force. **Techniques coming soon! *Bankai: Kamikaze Hikamaru ''(litterally "Wind God Hikamaru")''- Coming soon! **'Bankai Special Ability- '''Coming soon! ***Techniques coming soon! General Abilities '''Stupidity-' While most would consider Daichi's somewhat blockheaded personality a weakness, this actually allows Daichi to dodge attacks with more effeciency, as he operates on instict. This also allows him to quickly choose the usually correct path, since his mind does not dwell on things it deems unimportant. Hell, even important things are ignored sometimes. Relationships Trivia *Daichi's first name comes from the main protagnist of Blazer Drive, while his last name comes from Fusuke Hikibi, a minor recurring character in the anime/manga The Law of Ueki. *Daichi's appearence is highly remincescent of Ueki Kousuke from the anime/manga series The Law of Ueki ''and ''The Law of Ueki Plus. *If Daichi had a theme, it would most likely be Archangel by Two Steps from Hell. This theme is played in the fanfiction ''Bleach: Shadowrift ''when Daichi unlocks his Shinigami powers, and every other dramatic appearence or power boost. Category:Shinigami Category:Zeon1 Category:Substitute Shinigami